


Goodbye world

by Apppples



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Pain, Sad Ending, Sad Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apppples/pseuds/Apppples
Summary: Wilbur soot has depression and his boyfriend, george is helping him. He decided to tell his family but things go wrong and the blag fog comes back with all the bad thoughts. Things go horribly wrong.Im so SORRY for the bad writing and spelling AND GRAMMAR. :(
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 74





	Goodbye world

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠THIS TALKS ABOUT SUICIDE AND BAD THOUGHTS⚠ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story and if you want here is the link to wattpad version: https://www.wattpad.com/story/252693855-goodbye-world
> 
> Guys please if you have suicidal thoughts or just want to talk please say so in the comments and vent to me. I know i might just be a loser on Ao3 but i care. I just want you to know, your life matters. I love you guys and all the support. If you want you can vent to me. 
> 
> Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255

i slowly walked home, i had left my boyfriend's apartment after he was helping me get better over my suicidal and self harming thoughts. I opened the front door, seeing tommy on the couch. I smiled and I walked to him, sitting next to him. "What are you doing?" I asked as I rumpled tommys hair. "Stop will! Geez, not right now." Tommy said as I got up and tickled him. "Stop! Wilbur your so annoying! Sometimes I wonder why phil ever adopted you! He should of adopted tubbo!" Tommy said harshly as it hit my heart, hard. I slowly walked away as I walked to technos room. George, my boyfriend told me to talk to my siblings about how i felt. I sat onto technos bed where he was playing minecraft. "Hey tech." I said as techno nodded. "Hey." Techno said not leaving his eyes off the screen. "Hey can I talk to you really quick? Its kind of important." I said as techno growled as he slammed his keyboard. It made me junp back as techno rolled his eyes. "Ugh! Wilbur! Not now!" Techno shouted as I flinched leaving his room. I felt dark, and the black fog was clouding my head. I walked to phil's room where I saw him doing the bills on his table. "Dad?" I asked as phil nodded. Whats up wilbur?" Phil asked as he didnt look away from the table. I sighed in relief as I was glad I could finally talk to someone about the black fog. "DAD! TAKE ME TO TUBBOS HOUSE!" i heard tommy yell as phil got up. "Hey, wilbur. I need to take tommy somewhere. Talk to techno." Phil said leaving the room to help tommy. My heart sunk, the black fog got darker. They dont love you, techno and tommy are sick of you. And phil hates you, he never has time for you. I gasped as my thoughts and insecures as they got to me. I felt like dying, i was choking. I gasped as I rolled myself into a ball, gasping a box knife from phils desk and cutting myself. It felt so good, i couldnt stop it felt like all the black fog had dissapeared and i felt relived. I gasped as I kept going, then i remembered george being so proud of me for not cutting for a good 2 weeks as I threw the box knife. I covered my mouth as I watched my blood flow fron the lines I had cut. George would have been so upset, i felt my heart thump faster as the black fog came back. I ran out of the house, thinking of all the horrible thoughts. I ran to georges apartment building stopping at his door. I was about to knock when i stopped. George hates you, he thinks you suck. "He hopes you'd die already, he probably wanted to leave you. But he pities you, since you are worthless. Your lucky he is kind enough. Atleast he deserves to live, but you? Your nothing." I heard the black fog say as I clentched my head.

I ran to the top of the building as I clentched my head as I looked up at the sky. Tears dripped out of my eyes, i was crazy. I wanted the pain to leave, it hurt. I felt myself daze off as I slowly got up, climbing onto the railing of the side. One more step and I would be out of my misery. I took a step and I smiled, i was finally happy. I was free from the fog, i was sorry to leave george like this. I always wanted to fly, it was calming as I fell, time slowed down as rain hit my face. I remembered I used to pick tommy up pretending he was an airplane. Or when techno and I would pick tommy up like a bag and phil would scream. I remember i was the most happiest when george kissed me for the first time on our first date. Or when he showed up to my house holding a lost cat. Then i remembered when dream slammed my head into the wall and techno rushing in punching dream in the face as tommy cursed at them, telling dream and sapnap how ugly and stupid they were as techno repeatedly punching dream as sapnap ran away. Techno and I got suspended as techno shouted that he'd ruin their education system. I smiled, as I fell and heard a slam as I faded off, i heard phil's scream and tommy's yell, but somewhere through the voices and horrible but true thoughts. I heard george hugging me and slowly murmuring to me. I couldnt help but smile as I faded away my eyes and thoughts turning black and empty.  
"Goodbye world."


End file.
